1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for etching an organic layer, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for etching an organic layer, in which an organic layer deposited in a non-layer forming area of a substrate is etched.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display device has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed, and thus, is regarded as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are to be formed, and an organic layer material is deposited on the FMM to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to one of ordinary skill in the art.